Academy Award for Best Film Editing
}} and Columba Powell at the Cannes Film Festival (2009). Schoonmaker is among the deans of film editing; Powell is the son of Michael Powell, a prominent film director to whom Schoonmaker was married until his death in 1990.]] The Academy Award for Best Film Editing is one of the annual awards of the Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences (AMPAS). Nominations for this award are closely correlated with the Academy Award for Best Picture. For 33 consecutive years, 1981 to 2013, every Best Picture winner had also been nominated for the Film Editing Oscar, and about two thirds of the Best Picture winners have also won for Film Editing. In 1980, Ordinary People won as Best Picture, but its editor Jeff Kanew was not nominated for Best Editing. Interviews with prominent film editors exploring the correlation between the Academy Awards for Best Film Editing and for Best Film. Only the principal, "above the line" editor(s) as listed in the film's credits are named on the award; additional editors, supervising editors, etc. are not currently eligible. The nominations for this Academy Award are determined by a ballot of the voting members of the Editing Branch of the Academy; there were 220 members of the Editing Branch in 2012. The members may vote for up to five of the eligible films in the order of their preference; the five films with the largest vote totals are selected as nominees. Rules are published for each year's awards. In earlier years, different rules applied; thus Robert Parrish was nominated for All the King's Men (1949), and indeed won the Oscar, with a credit as an "editorial consultant". The Academy Award itself is selected from the nominated films by a subsequent ballot of all active and life members of the Academy. This process is essentially the reverse of that of the British Academy of Film and Television Arts (BAFTA); nominations for the BAFTA Award for Best Editing are done by a general ballot of Academy voters, and the winner is selected by members of the editing chapter. History This award was first given for films released in 1934. The name of this award is occasionally changed; in 2008, it was listed as the Academy Award for Achievement in Film Editing. Four film editors have won this award three times in their career: * Ralph Dawson won for A Midsummer Night's Dream (1935), Anthony Adverse (1936), and The Adventures of Robin Hood (1938) * Daniel Mandell won for The Pride of the Yankees (1942), The Best Years of Our Lives (1946), and The Apartment (1960). * Michael Kahn won for Raiders of the Lost Ark (1981), Schindler's List (1993), and Saving Private Ryan (1998). * Thelma Schoonmaker won for Raging Bull (1980), The Aviator (2004), and The Departed (2006). To date, two film directors have won this award, James Cameron and Alfonso Cuarón for the films Titanic and Gravity, respectively. Directors David Lean, Steve James, Joel Coen and Ethan Coen (under the alias "Roderick Jaynes"), Michel Hazanavicius and Jean-Marc Vallée (under the alias "John Mac McMurphy") have been nominated for editing their own films, with Cameron, Cuarón, and the Coens each being nominated for the award twice. Additionally, Best Film Editing winner, Walter Murch, although known for film editing and sound, directed the Oscar nominated Return to Oz and is, to date, the only person with Oscars for both sound engineering and film editing, winning them in the same year for his work on The English Patient. Also, nominated editors Robert Wise, Francis D. Lyon, who won for Body and Soul and Hal Ashby, who won for In the Heat of the Night, became directors whose films were in turn nominated for Best Film Editing, namely Somebody Up There Likes Me, I Want to Live!, West Side Story, The Sound of Music, The Sand Pebbles and The Andromeda Strain for Wise, Crazylegs for Lyon and Bound for Glory and Coming Home for Ashby. Superlatives Superlatives taken from a document published by the Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences. Winners and nominees These listings are based on the Awards Database maintained by the Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences.Listing generated by searching for all "film editing" awards. 1930s 1940s 1950s 1960s 1970s 1980s 1990s 2000s 2010s Multiple nominations The following editors have received multiple nominations for the Academy Award for Best Film Editing. This list is sorted by the number of total awards (with the number of total nominations listed in parentheses). *3: Michael Kahn (8) *3: Thelma Schoonmaker (7) *3: Daniel Mandell (5) *3: Ralph Dawson (4) *2: William H. Reynolds (7) *2: Harold F. Kress (6) *2: William A. Lyon (6) *2: Joe Hutshing (4) *2: Pietro Scalia (4) *2: Kirk Baxter (3) *2: Gene Milford (3) *2: Conrad A. Nervig (3) *2: Arthur Schmidt (3) *2: Angus Wall (3) *2: Harry W. Gerstad (2) *2: Paul Weatherwax (2) *1: Barbara McLean (7) *1: Walter Murch (6) *1: Anne V. Coates (5) *1: William Goldenberg (5) *1: Fredric Steinkamp (5) *1: Ralph E. Winters (5) *1: Anne Bauchens (4) *1: Daniel P. Hanley (4) *1: Mike Hill (4) *1: William Hornbeck (4) *1: Frank P. Keller (4) *1: James E. Newcom (4) *1: George Amy (3) *1: John Bloom (3) *1: Joel Cox (3) *1: Lisa Fruchtman (3) *1: Gerald B. Greenberg (3) *1: Gene Havlick (3) *1: Hal C. Kern (3) *1: Stephen Mirrione (3) *1: Charles Nelson (3) *1: Christopher Rouse (3) *1: Lee Smith (3) *1: Peter Zinner (3) *1: Hal Ashby (2) *1: Conrad Buff (2) *1: James Cameron (2) *1: Richard Chew (2) *1: Jim Clark (2) *1: Tom Cross (2) *1: Alfonso Cuarón (2) *1: Adrienne Fazan (2) *1: Verna Fields (2) *1: John Gilbert (2) *1: Richard A. Harris (2) *1: Alan Heim (2) *1: Paul Hirsch (2) *1: Robert J. Kern (2) *1: Marcia Lucas (2) *1: Thom Noble (2) *1: Robert Parrish (2) *1: Gene Ruggiero (2) *1: Claire Simpson (2) *1: Cotton Warburton (2) *1: Elmo Williams (2) *0: Gerry Hambling (6) *0: Frederic Knudtson (6) *0: Al Clark (5) *0: Warren Low (4) *0: Michael Luciano (4) *0: Richard Marks (4) *0: Dorothy Spencer (4) *0: Dede Allen (3) *0: Philip W. Anderson (3) *0: Jay Cassidy (3) *0: Richard Francis-Bruce (3) *0: Stuart Gilmore (3) *0: Doane Harrison (3) *0: Pembroke J. Herring (3) *0: Robert C. Jones (3) *0: Ralph Kemplen (3) *0: Sam O'Steen (3) *0: Steven Rosenblum (3) *0: William Steinkamp (3) *0: Frank J. Urioste (3) *0: Ferris Webster (3) *0: Robert L. Wolfe (3) *0: William H. Ziegler (3) *0: Tariq Anwar (2) *0: Stuart Baird (2) *0: Samuel E. Beetley (2) *0: Danford B. Greene (2) *0: Walter Hannemann (2) *0: Roderick Jaynes (2) *0: Sheldon Kahn (2) *0: Saar Klein (2) *0: Viola Lawrence (2) *0: Chris Lebenzon (2) *0: Louis R. Loeffler (2) *0: Barry Malkin (2) *0: Owen Marks (2) *0: Craig McKay (2) *0: Sally Menke (2) *0: Otto Meyer (2) *0: Frank Morriss (2) *0: Eve Newman (2) *0: Paul Rubell (2) *0: Arthur P. Schmidt (2) *0: Bud S. Smith (2) *0: Tim Squyres (2) *0: Crispin Struthers (2) *0: Robert Swink (2) *0: Walter A. Thompson (2) *0: Dylan Tichenor (2) *0: Sherman Todd (2) *0: Dennis Virkler (2) *0: Joe Walker (2) *0: Billy Weber (2) *0: John Wright (2) See also * BAFTA Award for Best Editing * Academy Award for Best Sound Editing * Independent Spirit Award for Best Editing * Critics' Choice Movie Award for Best Editing * American Cinema Editors Award for Best Edited Feature Film – Dramatic * American Cinema Editors Award for Best Edited Feature Film – Comedy or Musical References Film Editing Category:Film editing awards